Young Hume
by Paiyaku
Summary: A story about a hume who was forced to move from his home in bastok and live in Sandoria.


Young Hume's Tale I was eleven years old and it was at the beginning of the Vana'diel Winter, I sat on my bed quietly as I looked over my room. My family was moving, To Sandoria, Bastok suffered a major attack from beast-men and my parents decided this was not the best place to stay. All my belongings were packed up into suitcases; I had already said good-bye to my friends the day before I felt as though I was the loneliest Hume ever. My mother came through the door and said, "Come on, its time to go!" She could see the regret in my face and said, "Don't worry, you'll make new friends in Sandoria." I nodded slowly and picked up the suitcases that were light enough for me to carry then I walked out the door. The two-story house had many memories, my early childhood, the parts of the house my dad had built were visible and made the house much better. The promises that we would never move from my parents rang out in my head as I thought of the conversation that we had the week before on this subject. Memories filled my head as I passed through each enormous room, some happy, some sad. The cheerful tune my mom was humming was the only thing keeping me from crying. 

"Let's hurry it up if we'll want to catch the airship on time," my dad said as he called through the house to my mom and I.

The galka movers were carrying the rest of our luggage out and set it on the cart that was pulled by two chocobos. I walked out the door fighting down the tears and put my suitcases on the cart and went over to the carriage that was carrying us. The carriage pulled away with a jolt and I sat on the back seat looking back at the house. My friends had gathered near it and waved good-bye to me as we drove off.

"Don't feel sad, be happy, a new house, new friends-"

"I don't want new friends, I don't want a new house…"

I pulled the hood on my tunic up and pulled it over my eyes. The cold seats made the trip all the more uncomfortable and I knew the cold winds of the Vana'diel winter would not be pleasant once we were on the airship. I suddenly noticed both my parents were whispering and every so often they would look at me. They were obviously talking about me, I just couldn't figure out what it was.

As we pulled into the airship station I saw the baggage had already been stored in the bowls of the ship and the ship was waiting for the people to board. It was one of the biggest airships I had ever seen It was ten-thousand feet long from front to back and about five thousand feet from one side to the other.

"Wow, look at this airship, its giant!"

My mother was amazed at the size of the ship; I was intrigued, but didn't show it. We exited the carriage and the driver got down and fed the chocobos as we walked up the platform to the ship. The people were cheering and shouting happy comments to the passengers, I acted as though I didn't hear the ones that shouted to me. I just kept my hood over my eyes and held my mom's hand since she knew where the seats were.

"Hey, young man! Bon Voyage!"

I glanced at the huge galka standing next to me; I gave a small nod in his direction and then returned to my course of action. We took our seats in the dining area of the ship. I just looked at the food they served and just let out a sigh and then put the menu down.

"You need to be happy, we thought you would love moving to Sandoria," my mom said as she tried to cheer me up.

I just shrugged and pulled my tunic hood farther over my eyes and then laid my head down on the table.

"Why don't you go explore the ship? Wouldn't that be fun? Just don't get into trouble,"

My dad said to me as I could see he was not pleased with my mood. I got up and went out the door. On the deck I walked about slowly keeping my eyes fixed on Bastok slowly disappearing over the horizon. I began to cry so I tried to hide it but I failed. "Are you okay? Whats the matter?" I looked up and there was a mithra around my age staring down at me with a worried look on her face.

"Because of the attack on Bastok my family is moving to Sandoria. I miss my friends and my room."

She sat down next to me and put her arm around me and said, "Aww, it's okay, I'll be your friend."

She smiled at me and I started to smile, suddenly a great winter wind blew harshly across the deck of the ship and shivered us both.

"Let's go find room we can go play in, its too cold out here. Whats your name? My name is Josephine, but everyone calls me Joey."

"Miloskitus, but everyone calls me Milo…"

I followed her then something hit me, I shouldn't become too much of a friend because she might be going to a different and we would never see each other again.

I stopped following her and said, "Are you going Sandoria?"

She turned to me and said, "Windurst, my mommy said there's much work for her to do there."

I explained why I didn't want to be her friend and she nodded and understood how I felt.

"Don't worry, when you get to Sandoria you will meet lots of kids."

"How can you be so sure? I will miss all my friends in Bastok too much to get new friends for a while."

Later that night, snow had covered much of the deck of the ship, Joie and I were playing in the snow and we made snow angels and many snow men which we dressed them up like various passengers onboard the ship. It was the first time I had smiled since I had heard the news of our moving.

Then my dad came up to me and said, "Time for bed Milo."

I waved bye to Joie and she waved back, we went up the deck of the ship and the winds got colder and colder. We eventually got to our suite and when we came through the door my mom greeted us by dusting off the snow from our tunics.

That night I dreamed about Bastok and the house, then it was all engulfed in flames and I ran around looking for help. I thought I had woken up, but I was in some mountain cliff and was in cage. I saw a large towering monster growling at me then laughed and talked about how he was going to enjoy eating me. I struggled to break open the cage, but before I could start beating at it the door swung open and several other monsters came in and picked up the cage I was in and talked in a strange language. Then one opened the cage and just as his hand was reaching in to grab me I awoke in my bed and it was morning.

I looked around me and saw I was in a very comfortable bed and the ship was no longer moving. My parents came in and rushed around the room getting my clothes out and then ran out telling me to meet them out front. I threw on my clothes and put my hood up over my head and shoved my hands in my pockets and walked out to meet my parents. They were waving down at the people in Sandoria. The ship had arrived at Sandoria overnight. The Movers had already taken our luggage to our house and a carriage was waiting for us. As we walked down the boarding platform I looked back to see Joie waving to me, I waved back and went on my way.

A few weeks later I was sitting in West Ronfaure, the school in Sandoria wasn't very much fun, other than the melee and archery training the school wasn't fun at all, most of the kids were competitive since they were Elvaan. I made friends with a tarutaru, a mithra, and an Elvaan. They weren't allowed to hang out with me anywhere except school since their parents were respectable well-known citizens like mine were. I just sat there leaning against a tree staring out over the landscape. I could have dozed off there, but I knew that the large number of beast-men about would take advantage of any sleeping person they would happen to find. I looked up into the trees and saw the sun beaming through the branches and making small rays dotting around the forest. I knew it would not be this nice for very long, snow would come and would this still be the place I would return to? I felt the gentle cold wind blow against my face as I pulled my hood closer together around my head.

"Are you okay out here?" The teacher said as she came to check on me.

I looked up to her and nodded and then looked back out over the hilled forest.

"Recess will be over soon, you need to start heading back towards the gate north of here soon."

I nodded and I got up from my sitting position. The teachers had no real respect for any of their students since they had several different classes to teach the same lesson to. She was already far from me so I walked slowly. The gentle breeze was soothing to my bare face as I pulled off my hood and ran my fingers through my hair to fix my hair. I knew the path to the class was along the dirt path to the north never to follow the dirt path south or any other direction other than Northwest, North, and Northeast. What was wrong with the other paths? Was there some great thing on the end of them? I came to a fork in the road, one went north which was the school path, the other three led south, and the opposite I was going. The other East and the other West. I figured I would follow the other paths when school was over for the day.

I followed the path north and came to the entrance to Sandoria. There the teacher was waving impatiently to me to join the class as the rest of the class laughed. My friends weren't laughing they just waved and pointed to a spot next to one of them. I crouched down and worked my way through the crowd of sitting students and sat next to Kari, my tarutaru friend.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we can begin…" The teacher cleared her throat and then began to teach the lesson of beast-men and how to escape them. "If you see the beast-men, be sure to hide from it and get away quietly-"

"Why can't you just fight it?" I butted in.

She gave me an angry look and said, "Leave that to the knights and soldiers, you run from them. Never stand up to a beast-men…"

I drowned her out as my focus returned to the winding hills of the forested land of Ronfaure. I saw the rarabs hopping happily and other animals roaming happily. I daydreamed about being a rarab, carefree and energetic, hopping around happily and wowing any child with my high jumping skills.

"Milo! Pay attention!"

I hadn't noticed her standing in my view of Ronfaure, the land was imprinted into my mind, I couldn't forget it if I tried. I was seeing an image my mind had painted for me.

"You need to focus more!" She barked at me, but I didn't care, I couldn't be kicked out of school since all children had to attend the school.

I sighed and said, "Sorry Miss Bennum, I'll pay more attention…"

"You better!" She stomped back to the front of the class and started teaching again. "Weak points on beast-men are here, here, and here." She was pointing them out on a chart showing an Orc.

"Why teach us the weak spots if we aren't allowed to fight back and we'll learn most of this stuff again in military training." I again interrupted rudely and this time she had had enough.

She stood up beat red and said, "Go sit against that tree! You're in trouble, sit there for twenty minutes and then we'll see if you will be good and join the rest of the class.

I couldn't have gotten a better response out of the teacher. I headed for the tree and sat and let my mind wonder as free as the animals that roamed the land. I pulled my hood up over my head and rested my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs as I thought of Bastok, my friends, and this place. A single tear ran down my face as I watched rarabs hopping happily when I knew I was sad and alone inside.

"Are you ready to behave Milo?"

"Nope!" I said as I looked up to her and smiled.

She stomped off and I chuckled to myself figuring that I could skip the beast-men lesson and just sit in time-out against this tree and get to do what I loved most.

"Milo, you are digging your own grave, the way you talk to the teacher like that."

Kari was standing next to me, he had been sent to sit at a tree with me for asking the same questions I did, but he really meant the questions he asked I asked them so I could get the teacher mad and get sent to sit over here by the tree.

"You wouldn't understand Kari, just leave it at that."

"At what?" I had confused him and he was unsure about what I had said.

"I like sitting over here, this is no punishment to me."

Kari laughed and sat back against the tree and started to doze off. I shook my head as I watched him; the teacher was standing right behind him and watched him fall asleep.

"KARI! Wake up! You're being sent home to get some rest!"

"…Okay…" he slowly got up and walked off towards the gate of Sandoria.

"Milo, I want you to come and join us now, can you do that? It's the last class of the day just participate and lets get this day behind us."

I nodded and smiled as I ran back to the spot I was sitting on he ground with everyone else.

"The Ghelsba Outpost is a dangerous place, unless you are part of the military in some way, you should not be near that place…"

Her lesson continued and I was trying to stay attentive, but what lost me was when I set my hand in a patch of thick grass, it felt soft and almost like a pillow. I was far enough back that I could lie down and the teacher wouldn't notice. I lay down and started to fall asleep until I heard a loud roar from the teacher.

"Milo! That's it! You are in big trouble, go to the principal and give him this note."

She handed me a note and it was written in handwriting similar to mine. I threw the note away and walked up to one of the guards who we re high ranking officer and he said, "Yes? What can I help you with?" I told him that the teacher said I could go home or to East/West Ronfaure.

"Hmm…if that's what she wants then fine…"

I put my hands resting on he back of my head with my arms on either side of my head and walked out with a careless expression on my face. I never thought about how much the move had changed me, I use to be happy and fun loving, now what was I? Sad and quiet no I still had my fun, it changed though. I strolled down to the end of the street and saw the many children in the other classes on recess playing. I knew the teacher in that class and he was one of my favorites; he shared my line of thinking. His family moved from Bastok long ago. He was a galka and there aren't that many galkas around, less than Humes and even then Humes are rare to find. Many tourists have tried to take my picture, but I just threw on my hood and laid down like a fallen tree, most tourists didn't want a picture of a child laying in the street so they would beg me to sit up, I just laid there till they walked away defeated. Things like that made me sick, tourists thinking of other races as rare objects, some refer to me as the different color in the mound of white rice. I usually ignore them and act as though I don't understand them for their amusement.

"Hey Milo, you off school already?" The giant Galka teacher stood in front of me with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, beast-men lessons are wasted on me, my mom and dad taught me all that stuff when I was younger. The schools teach too wrong for my taste in the beast-men classes."

I looked down knowing I might get a scolding from him since he wanted to see me succeed in my classes. To my surprise he didn't say anything, just let out a heavy sigh and walked back to his class. Why didn't he say anything to me about how I should try harder in school? Maybe was tired of saying it, I laid back against the wall of the old council building and started to drift off into my usual day dreaming imagination.

The rolling hills and vast seas were unknown to me; I wanted to see it all. I felt, as though that was what was missing in my life; I needed to see the world. Mom and Dad would never permit it and I even had to get an excuse from school to have absences and that was out of the question. Still I saw myself fighting beast-men and saving people. I wanted to leave right this minute, but couldn't there was no sure way of getting out of Sandorian lands unseen.

"Milo, where have you been?" My teacher was standing over me with an upset expression on her face.

"Around," I said as I smiled and sat up.

"You were day-dreaming again weren't you, how many times must we go over this? Get your head out of the clouds and get to your studies…"

I drowned her out, it became second nature to do it and I lost control, I couldn't listen to her annoying and nagging voice for very long. I just nodded and sat up.

"What are you nodding your head for? I asked you what would your parents think!"

Realizing I wasn't even listening to her she took me by the arm and walked to the principal.

"Yes? What seems to be the problem?" The principal was in a good mood so I knew the battle was in my favor.

"Did Milo come to see you with a note?"

He got a concerned look on his face and said, "Note? No, he had no note. Why?"

She glared at me and said, "Milo has been acting up in my class and I gave him a note to take to you telling you about the wrong doings he had been causing."

"What?" He looked at me and then said, "He said you said he could go home."

"He lied to you and threw away the note I'm sure of it."

The principal walked over towards me and looked at the teacher and said, "Thank you, I'll take care of this one myself."

She left and I sat down in front of him. For several minutes he sat deep in thought and I took advantage of this time to daydream.

"Milo, what seems to be bothering you? Why have you been acting up so much? From what I understand you have been quiet and in this mood since you moved here. Is it because you moved away from the place you loved?"

I nodded slowly and said, "I'm the black rice in the mound of white rice, and I'm the Raven on the branch with eagles. I don't belong here, Elvaans belong here, not someone like me."

"Ah I see, let me tell you right now you are not any of those things you said in the Elvaan society. We try to get the different race teachers so the children that aren't Elvaan don't feel alone."

"Yet, the Elvaan teachers are the roughest on the non-Elvaans. I'm telling you the message is clear to me and the other children from other cities and of different race, we don't belong here. I find only happiness when I'm with my friends, family, or in Ronfaure."

He sat there quietly then said, "From what I also understand, the teachers say you are a dreamer, you daydream during classes and almost never have anything good to say to the teachers."

"I daydream of seeing far away places and getting to know interesting people, even returning home to Bastok. The teachers can't stand me because I don't share their way of thinking as most Elvaans do. If it be possible I want no Elvaans to teach me."

The principal stood up from his chair and said, "If you wish to see far away places and fight monsters then you can just finish the Melee and Archery school and do all those things yourself."

"Really? I thought the school just taught us these things to influence us to become soldiers in the Sandorian army."

"Nope, you can finish the school and be granted free admittance to leaving Sandoria at any time."

I jumped out of the chair and ran out the door excitedly. I ran down the path to my teacher and she was leaving the place where the class was and said, "Class is over, come tomorrow and be ready to LISTEN."

I walked back the path I had run down and listened peacefully to the world around me. Birds singing, stoves burning, people talking, the wind blowing, and the voice of auctioneers shouting over the crowd.

"Would you like to but anything?" A woman was sitting in front of a food counter was smiling at me.

I looked at the selection and as I opened my mouth to say something, a hand put some strange looking bread into my mouth.

"Kiaru, that's not nice, apologize!" The young mithra was standing next to me apologizing while keeping one hand on the bread as she pushed it into my mouth. I came to realize that I was eating some of the most hottest and spicy bread over.

"I hate spicy stuff," I spat the bread out and looked for water, my tongue was burning and I couldn't find any water.

"Twenty gil for a glass of water," the man said as he held out his hand with one hand and a glass of water in the other. It was the perfect scam to get money I thought. I searched around my clothes for money as my tongue continued burn and it began to pulse. Then I found it in my back pocket; I slammed it on the counter and dove for the glass of water. I gulped down the water and the burning quickly went away.

"Whew, that's some good stuff mister," I said as I wiped the water drops off my face.

I walked away from the man's store laughing as I wiped the last of the water off my chin. Suddenly a chocobo drawn carriage came plowing through the streets, I dove out of the way to avoid getting run over. Following the carriage far behind were the riders and the driver shouting the chocobo command to stop.

A guard grabbed me and said, "This area is not safe for children, and I want you to leave this street immediately."

I nodded and turned around and walked back the way I came. The sun started to set and the smells of different meals being prepared were torturing me, I had spent the last of my money on the water. I knew mom would have money I could have, but would she have dinner already? I walked the normal route to my home when I saw some kids come up to me.

"Hey Hume, what are you doing on our street?"

"Goin home, why what's it to you?"

"You don't belong here, the home you should go to is Bastok, that nothing city."

As the tallest of the three Elvaans talked I grabbed a big rock and threw it at him. It struck him and he became very mad.

"You little idiot! Don't you see we are one grade higher than you? You better run, we're gunna beat you up!"

I took off running, I ran straight through them and pushed them down and ran faster. They raced after me and I could tell they were getting closer. As I ran I remembered how the kids at Bastok were, they never did this they were nice and weren't racial. I took a right and ran faster down the street and I could see my house, it was like a fortress that no enemy could penetrate, if I could just get to it then I would be home free. Suddenly just as I felt I was going to make it, but then a sharp pain ran through out my body starting from the back of my neck. One of them had thrown a rock and it hit me dead on, I fell down knowing it was all over. I saw them close in on me then everything got fuzzy and I felt pain all over me and I tried to cry out, but one of them were holding my mouth shut.

Then it grew quiet and the pain stopped and when I opened my eyes I saw they were running off while they shouting, "Don't ever come on our street again you worthless Hume!"

I saw up and looked around and saw my clothes were ripped and torn and I had blood running off my face from my mouth and nose and several scrapes on my arms and face and there were bloodstains on my clothes. I knew I couldn't go home now; my parents would try to figure out who did this to me and cause more brutal beatings at school. I walked to a corner and looked both ways, one was the restaurant's street and the other was more houses and some shopping centers.

"Maybe…maybe I'll leave…"

I ran down the street past the buildings and the smells of cooked food were tempting, but I ignored them as I ran down the street with tears in my eyes. I was thinking of where I would go as I saw the gate to East Ronfaure, maybe back to Bastok, or over to Windurst…I saw the guards hadn't seen me so I made a loud knock on the gate and they opened it to see who was knocking, I hid and when the doors were opened I ran out the gate and took cover in a thick bush before they could realize what had run past them. Then as they went back inside I looked up at the fresh night sky and began to decide on where to go.

"Where are you off to?"

I jumped and turned around and saw a Hume girl standing in front of me. She had long brown hair and had a cute smile, something about her made me feel happy.

"I am leaving Sandoria, nothing good is in that city, and my parents are blinded by the beauty of the city to see how bad it is."

She walked over to me and hugged me and said, "It's okay, and when we get older let's run away together to a better place."

I looked at her and then turned back to the city gates and said, "how come I have never met you here before?"

"My family and I moved in a week ago and we haven't really gotten settled in yet so I may be in school in a week. We should get the same classes, my dad is famous and he can get anyone to do anything he wants."

I now had a friend outside of school and for the first time didn't feel alone. We went back into the city together and crept past the guards and went back to my house. Before we reached my house some Elvaan kids stopped us and we're ready for another fight.

"Hey, I thought we told you to never let us catch you walking down our street!"

"Who are you mean Elvaans? Just leave him alone!"

"Aha ha, this filthy Hume has found himself a girlfriend and she is a filthy Hume too. This is sweet, let's get'em."

The Elvaans charged at us as we started to run. We took off running down the street, going down alleys and crawling through house basement windows. The Elvaans eventually caught me and I saw them catch her, I knew not her name and she struggled to keep them off of her.

"Leave her alone!"

The beat me over and over, I saw them do the same to her. She cried and as soon as I made eye contact with her something snapped in me and I went crazy. I grabbed the leader's foot and pulled it past my side bringing his face closer and closer to me. Then I punched him over and over in the face, blood came running down his face and his comrades rushed to help him, I quickly turned around and through the leader into them and they fell over. They stood up ready to fight, I didn't know what to do, there were three of them now and they all came at once. I dodged to the left of the first one and when his right arm went over my shoulder I grabbed it and broke it on my shoulder and threw him behind me. The next came at me from below and I kicked straight up and sent him flying into the garbage cans. The last was kicking and screaming at me and I kicked right into his crotch and walked up his body and went over him. The girl was looking at me like I was a famous hero or something.

"You were so brave, thank you!" She hugged me and I hugged her back. She kissed me on the cheek and smiled happily.

"What's your name?"

"Just call me Tina, what's your name?"

"Milo…see why I was leaving Sandoria?"

"Yeah, I know it's tough but we can make it together so we won't get sad and lonely."

As the days passed Tina and I became very close friends and we would hang out in secret places around Sandoria since every Elvaan heard about the fight and became very angry.

"Milo are you okay? You look you got hurt."

I came walking to the bridge underpass covered with scrapes and bruises. I sat down next to her and she hurried to bandage the cuts and scrapes.

"This is crazy, how many went after you this time?"

"Ten…"

"Ten! What are we going to do about this?"

"We are the only Hume kids in Sandoria and the rest of my friends are afraid to be my friend now so we only have each other."

We were sitting under a giant bridge that went over across the river to New Sandoria. Most Elvaan didn't go around this area since no one lived in this area. This place was one of many hiding places and the Elvaans don't know of any of them.

"They almost saw my by the Bunker…"

"That's bad, how did you escape?"

"I went out the back entrance and then ran through the alleyways like always. They eventually caught me though, only for a little while then I got away before they did anything serious."

Tina pulled out her homework from school and quietly worked on it. I joined her and we worked diligently to finish while we had nothing else to do.

It started to get dark and we sat under the bridge knowing the Elvaan kids would be walking with torches looking for us. If things got bad enough we would have to stay here all night.

"Do you see anyone?"

"Yeah, four Elvaan kids are walking down the street, they might go over the bridge."

"Wanna try to make it home?"

"No, it's too risky."

I sat back down and Tina laid her head against me. We sat against the cement foundation of the bridge and watched the stars.

"Tomorrow I start school, will we be safe there?"

"Yeah, they put most of the foreign kids in the same class."

We slowly fell asleep and listened to the sounds around us and looked around. The grass was slowly blowing with the slight breeze and the footsteps of Elvaan children trying to hunt us down to beat us up were heard on the bridge above us.

The next morning I woke up and Tina was still asleep, the sun hadn't come up yet. I got up and looked around to see if any "patrols" were out looking and saw the roads were all clear.

"Tina, Tina wake up, it's morning. Time to go."

Tina looked up at me, rubbed her eyes and said, "What? What time is it?"

"Time to go, let's hurry to our homes. I'll see you at school later." She ran down the street opposite the one I ran down.

Later that day I was in class at West Ronfaure. The class hadn't started yet students were still showing up. I was sitting with the tarutaru and mithra quietly.

"Where were you last night Milo? We looked all over the place for you when we came over to study and no one knew where you were."

"Ugh, the Elvaan kids are so mad at me, I can't go home as much as I want to…"

Tina came to the group and sat down next to me.

"Hey Milo, did you make it home okay?"

"What do you mean by that?" The young tarutaru sitting across from her asked.

"Milo and I spent the night hiding out."

"Oh, I see, you two are a couple?" the mithra said smiling.

We both smiled and said, "Best friends!"

"Oh, well I am sure that will change soon enough."

A few Elvaans showed up and they were glaring at Tina and I. The teacher showed up and began teaching the class. It went on for hours, she spoke about the monsters that lived and that elemental things defeat them and what weapons are most effective against them.

After class was dismissed Tina came to me with a worried look on her face and said, "What now, there are five angry Elvaans looking at us, do we go to a hideout?"

"Yes, take the back alleys and pipes to get to the bunker. I'll meet you there."

She nodded and walked off quietly and went to through the front gate and I saw her take off running off. I turned and climbed up the wall with the help of the cracks in the wall and I went over the top and went down to the bottom.

"Thought you could evade us huh?"

"Let's get him!"

I approached Tina; she had a shocked look on her face.

"What happened to you?"

I staggered to her and fell to the ground.

"Five of them, no way out…"

I was covered with scratches and bruises, my clothes were ripped in different places and my gil had been stolen. Tears came running down Tina's face and fell off her face and onto mine.

"We must be more careful."

I nodded and passed out in her arms.

"How will we go through this much lo-"

"Hey! Who's in here? I bet those Humes are in there."

"They're here! Milo, wake up, they're here!"

I was trying to keep from passing back out, but there it seemed so peaceful and quiet. The door started to shake as they turned the hatch seal to open it.

"Tina…in these moments we must be brave, I will cover for you to go around and beat them…I can't stand this anymore…"

"I understand Milo, I don't want anything to happen to you."

I sat up slowly and looked around to find a metal pipe and got to the right of the door, as soon as they opened it they would get a severe beating. Tina went out the back entrance and the door slowly opened in front of me.

An angered Elvaan face came through the door and I hit it with the metal pipe throwing him out the door screaming. The others ran in and I did the same, but one dodged and tackled me. He noticed something going on outside and just then a fist came sticking through the doorway and plunged into the face of the Elvaan. He fell down crying and Tina and I ran out to the bridge hideout.

Tina and I sat shoulder to shoulder and stayed quiet. The sun was setting and the day was ending night would soon come and Tina and I would have to stay the night again.

Tina leaned her head on my shoulder and said, "Will we stay here tonight?"

"I think so, I am going to go see if the coast is clear and if it is then I will try to go home you should do the same."

"No…"

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her and said, "I want to be with you forever, I love you. Let's stay here tonight and go home in the morning."

I nodded and sat down next to her, I put my arm around her and we fell asleep.

"Wake up! Come on you stupid Humes!"

I awoke and saw an Elvaan standing over us; he was an adult and must have heard about the fight from the side of the story that was bias to Elvaans.

"You hit my son with a metal pipe! He was crying all night! I want you two to leave this city now!"

"What about our families?"

"You families are not important! Leave and don't come back I am the Ruler of this city and I want you two out!"

Tina was in tears and I put my arm around her and we walked to the city gate.

"Do we get any of our stuff?"

"Here! This is all you will need."

He dropped two swords on the ground that were old and didn't seem battle worthy.

"These wouldn't protect us from anything!"

"Would you rather this?"

The Elvaan swung his arm around with the metal pipe I had used the day before and knocked me to the ground with it.

"You Elvaans are all alike!"

He struck me again and at that moment I reached for one of the swords and just as I was ready to slash at him I reminded of how stupid and futile it was when I felt a metal pipe his me in the side and knock me over.

"We're out! Leave us alone!" Tina was yelling at the Elvaan.

He turned around and walked inside and the gate shut with a boom. I was hurting all over from the impact of the pipe. Tina was afraid I was dying, she found a cave and we stayed there. She was crying over me and said knowing I would somehow hear her.

"Don't die please, I love you. You mustn't die! I love you. Please don't leave me in this world alone."

I looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back at me and then I passed out.

Later I awakened and Tina was asleep next to me. I turned to her and fell asleep.

"You, wake up, who are you?"

I looked up and saw a Hume in light armor with a Sapara sword at his side; I could tell right away he was a thief.

"I am Milo and this next to me is Tina, we were kicked out of Sandoria and now have no where to live…"

"Oh heck, you two can join me. You two have the Thief and assassin look."

"We do?" Tina said surprising me since I thought she was asleep.

"Sure, here put these clothes on and take these weapons. After that I want you two to each eat this pill."

"What does it do?"

"They make you Thief and Assassin Prodigies, it will give you full knowledge of the basics to being a thief and or assassin."

We did just as we were told and got dressed. I took the sword from the sheath and took a look at it. It was glimmering with the sun and looked beautiful. The colors we wore were black with the Hume Flag in the center and sides of the clothing. When I took the pill I instantly got a massive headache and passed out shortly after Tina did.

When I awoke I knew all kinds of things about thieving and killing. I felt different and saw Tina was different. She no longer had the long brown hair; her hair was bright red and was more spiky and pointed downward. My hair was blue and it had a messy kind of style to it. I also saw the same Hume flag was tattooed onto my shoulder and the same on Tina.

"Alright you two, let's get ready to go to work."

Tina and Milo would have many more adventures together and eventually get married, they became the King and Queen of thieves and were known as the Royal killers when the king of Sandoria met his death when his carriage became under attack by Tina and Milo. Every Royal family member was killed that night and Milo and Tina made sure people knew they had been involved. The beast-men were vanquished when every acceptable leader had been killed a few days before the Sandorian royal family assassination.

All that is another story…


End file.
